Secrets Better Left Kept
by lilfury619
Summary: Isn't highschool drama the best? Not for 17yr. old Rey Mysterio. He begins to fight with another crusierweight, his recent bad attitude is causing him to lose some friends. when things cant possibly be worse, he starts recieving letters from a secret admi
1. Chapter One: Unwanted Trouble

Disclaimer: all trademarks of WWE are just that.  
  
Secrets Better Left Kept  
  
Chapter one  
  
The annoying beep of his alarm clock was the wake up call seventeen year old Rey Mysterio wasn't looking foreword too. He groaned loudly, and blindly slapped the clock off his nightstand. "Rey are you awake in there?" he heard his mom call from outside his door. Rey didn't answer and she opened the door. "Hijo, are you awake?" she asked as she flipped on his bedroom light. "Mama, I think I'm sick," he grumbled. "Aw, eres enfermo?" she asked sympathetically. He nodded, putting on his best "sick" face. "Poor baby," she said, and walked to his bedside, "To bad it's not gonna work again, get up." He laughed and forced himself out of bed.  
  
"Torrie is downstairs waiting, apruate!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Rey slammed the door shut, pulling on his black hooded sweatshirt. Torrie honked obnoxiously, "You're gonna make us late!" she called out with a laugh.  
  
"Shut up," he retorted as he got in her blue 67 mustang.  
  
"Did you study for Graham's history test?" she asked. Rey slapped his forehead, and groaned.  
  
"Shit! I completely forgot about that."  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Why, Mr. Mysterio, am I not surprised you're late?" snapped Mr. Graham, Rey's stuffy old history teacher.  
  
"Would you believe, uh. car trouble?" the entire class laughed. Graham only frowned.  
  
"Please take your seat, next time I'll lower your grade," he said with a glare. "Not that it can get any lower," he added under his breath. Rey held back from commenting and sat down. Graham passed out the test.  
  
"Try not to fail this time," he said viciously as he set a test on Rey's desk.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Rey smacked shoulders with Jamie Nobel in the hallway, giving him trouble he really didn't want. "You better watch where you're goin, little man," the red neck shouted, his sleazy girlfriend, Nidia, encouraging Jamie to fight.  
  
"Man, I don't want any trouble, I just wanna get to class," Rey replied, but Jamie wouldn't take that as an answer. He stopped Rey as he tried to push past him.  
  
"Don't try to push me again, I'll kick your God damned ass!" Rey rolled his eyes and pulled out of Jamie's grip. The lack of respect he showed pissed Jamie off even more. He wanted to go after him, but Nidia stopped him, they were going to be late to class.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Rey set his lunch down on the dirty blue tabletop. The green goop they tried to pass off as Jell-o jiggled angrily at him. He poked his fork at it, only causing more motion. "Hey Rey, what's up?" Rey looked up to see Shane Helms standing over him.  
  
"Hey Shane," he replied, "Not much, you?"  
  
"What's this I've been hearing about you wanting to fight Jamie Nobel?" Shane asked. Rey sighed loudly, shaking his head.  
  
"I don't want to fight him," he said.  
  
"Are you afraid of him?" Shane asked.  
  
"Not at all," Rey answered, "It's just this'll be my fifth fight this year and ya know, I don't think Ms. Bloom is only gonna suspended me." Shane nodded.  
  
"I just thought I'd tell you, he's been talkin a lot of shit. Callin' you a pussy and everything."  
  
"What's your point, man?" Rey demanded, getting impatient, and annoyed. Shane put his hands up in defense. He didn't say a word as he got up and left, giving his friend a shocked look.  
  
Rey finished his lunch, all he really did was push around the angry goop with his plastic spoon, and went to the school library. Torrie and her boyfriend, Billy were waiting for him. "What took you so long?" Billy asked. Rey flipped him off as he took his seat.  
  
"Bad day?" Torrie asked. Rey nodded and set his head down on the cold wooden table. To make matters worse, Jamie Nobel strolled into the library, spotting the young Latino within a matter of seconds.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the little bitch that thinks he's too good to fight me," he chirped. Rey ignored him. "Hello, what's up little man? Don't have the balls to say anything?"  
  
"Get the hell away, trailer trash," Rey said quietly. By that time, the entire library was quiet and watching intently. Nidia glared at him, apparently taking offence to what he had said. "I don't want to fight." Jamie laughed.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked the librarian. Jamie raised his hands.  
  
"Not a thing, Miss Mitchell, not one thing. Or at least not yet." Jamie said, not taking his eyes off of Rey, "That's a guarantee." 


	2. Chapter Two: Sneak Attack

Chapter two  
  
Rey stared blankly at the math homework, which lay in front of him. Who the hell ever used this stupid completing the square shit? He groaned and shoved it aside, knocking over Torrie's soda.  
  
"Hey, watch it there," she cried, jumping up so the soda wouldn't get on her. Billy mopped up the mess and stared at his friend.  
  
"Rey, what's wrong?" he asked, "don't tell me you're still pissed about Noble?" Rey nodded, looking out through the window. "Well, just don't worry about it, Jamie never does anything, we all know he's just talk." Rey laughed at that.  
  
"I know that. It's just I don't want to be the one who wouldn't fight, ya know? I want him to be," Rey explained, straightening up in the booth. Both of his friends nodded to show they understood. He suddenly felt the need to be alone, saying bye to his friends and after promising to treat for everyone next time, he left.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
He had no idea where he was going when he left, all he knew was he needed to go for a walk or something. He heard footsteps soon after he began to walk through the park. He turned but saw no one there. So he continued. Less than a minute later he heard the footsteps again, still no one. He felt himself get angrier and angrier at every sound.  
  
"Alright, Noble!" he cried turning around, "Come on man, I'm not afraid to fight you!" The sound stopped. Rey waited in anticipation. There was nothing. He laughed to himself, shaking his head and walked on.  
  
He didn't hear a sound until he was almost out of the park. He didn't have time to react when he was sucker punched in the stomach. Rey doubled over in pain, and he was kneed in the face, possibly breaking his nose. He crumpled on the ground. He felt three different feet digging into his side. Kicking harder and harder with each blow.  
  
The kicking stopped. Rey rolled over, groaning in pain. Someone knelt over him, "Don't fuck with me." That was the last thing he heard before getting hit in the face again and blacking out.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The cops didn't seem to buy his story that he didn't see who had jumped him, but they left well enough alone. That was the last thing Rey wanted, he knew damn well who it was and he sure didn't want the cops to interfere.  
  
His nose, luckily, wasn't broken, but that was the only good news. He had a minor concussion and two broken ribs. The black eye and fat lip weren't pretty either. And despite his mother's offers or pleads, he went to school the next day. Nothing on his mind but Jamie Noble.  
  
"Are you sure you should be here?" Torrie asked,  
  
"Don't worry about me, okay? I'll just take care of what I need to do, and everything will be alright," he answered.  
  
"Not if you get taken home in an ambulance, then it won't be okay," reasoned Trish Startus, Torrie's best friend. Rey ignored his friends' protests as he got up to find where Nobel was eating.  
  
He spotted him, eating and laughing with Nidia and Tajiri. Probably laughing about the night before. "Hey, Jamie!" he called, limping slightly. Jamie looked up. Slightly taken aback by Rey's appearance.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" he asked.  
  
"Like you don't know," Rey snapped. Jamie shrugged, only making Rey even angrier, "Don't play dumb with me."  
  
"Look man, yeah I said I wanted to fight, but I didn't have anything to do with." Jamie motioned with his hand at Rey's battered body.  
  
"Bull shit," Rey retorted.  
  
"Believe what you want Mysterio, but I didn't do a damn thing to you. Yet." And for some reason, Rey did believe him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Rey walked into his Chemistry class, confused. A single rose lay on his desk. "Why Mr. Mysterio, you seem to have a secret admirer," laughed his teacher. Rey laughed with her, but he didn't find it too funny.  
  
"Did you see who left it?" he asked, hopefully.  
  
"A blonde girl, I think. I've never seen her before, but she was very pretty." 


	3. Chapter Three: The Blondes

Chapter three  
  
Now he had two mysteries to solve. Who was the blonde girl? And then, who jumped him in the park? Rey had shown the rose to Torrie, who started to gush about how romantic it was.  
  
"Why don't you ever leave me roses? Or love notes? Huh?" she demanded, punching Billy playfully in the shoulder. He glared at Rey, mouthing all the terrible things he was going to do to him.  
  
"Well, lets get back to your other problem, you definitely don't think it was Jamie anymore?" Billy asked, changing the subject. Rey shook his head.  
  
"It wasn't him," he answered.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because he said he didn't do it," Rey said, getting impatient.  
  
"You're just gonna take his word?" Billy continued.  
  
"It wasn't him damnit! Alright? I asked him, and I believe him. He's all talk, as you said," Rey snapped. Torrie looked shocked by his outburst, but he could have cared less. They studied for the remainder of the evening in silence.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Ah, late again I see," Mr. Graham said with a smirk as Rey ran into the class.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Graham. I.uh-" he tried.  
  
" Explanation not needed, nor wanted," he interrupted, putting up his hands, "Please just take your seat." Rey did so, without argument. Mr. Graham leaned in to him and handed him an envelope.  
  
"And this was left here for you," he said and walked quickly back up to his desk. Rey looked curiously at the envelope in his hand. There was no writing on it; he laughed thinking it to be the third mystery in his already confusing life. He opened it carefully, not wanting to rip the paper.  
  
Inside was Hershey kiss and a short note.  
  
"Rey, Just something to help you through your day."  
  
It wasn't signed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Rey had practically forgotten about his problems with Jamie Noble, thinking about his supposed admirer. He wondered down he hall lost in thought, running smack into Mark Calloway, or Taker as his friends called him. "Well, aren't you just the little klutz this week," the bigger football player laughed.  
  
"Oh, sorry Taker. I didn't see you there," Rey said absently. Taker laughed even more.  
  
"It's okay, I'm not gonna threaten your life like that bitch Jamie Noble."  
  
"Thanks," Rey said with a smile, "Maybe you can help me with something." He showed Taker the curly writing on the note, maybe he would know who it was from.  
  
But he just shook his head. "Who ever she is, she's got nice handwriting. Sorry I can't help ya there, though." He waved bye to his friend and continued on his way.  
  
"Hey Mysterio, wait up!" Rey turned at the sound of his name. Trish was running after him, lugging her black sports bag.  
  
"Hi Trish, what's up?" He asked when she had caught up. She smiled up at him, one of the few girls at their school that was shorter than him.  
  
"Not a lot, I was just looking for someone to walk with to Art History, and since we have it together." she trailed off, he nodded.  
  
"Lemme take that bag for you," he offered. She handed it over gratefully.  
  
"It might seem light now, but carry it around for four periods, and then come talk to me," she laughed. They talked for the brief three-minute walk to their class, where they had to part ways, as she sat on one side of the room and he, the other.  
  
He caught himself staring over at her, she was blonde. And very pretty. Could Trish be his "admirer"? But then there was Debra Williams; she too was blonde and pretty. But she was Steve Austin's girlfriend.  
  
Torrie? She was blonde, definitely pretty. No, it couldn't be. She was like a sister to Rey. Stacy Keibler, very pretty, very blonde as well. He could have gone on and on, but he just couldn't picture any of these girls having a crush on him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Not hungry tonight?" Rey's mom asked as she watched him push his food around in a circle on his plate, "I think your peas are dizzy enough."  
  
  
  
"Huh?" he asked. She laughed and shook her head.  
  
"How are you feeling? Do you ribs hurt?" she asked, becoming motherly and concerned.  
  
"No, the pills are helping a lot," he shook his head. She gave him a look of concern before gathering up his plate. "I think I'm gonna go take a shower."  
  
"That was an earth shattering announcement," she joked. He rolled his eyes and headed up to his bathroom.  
  
He had lied, his ribs hurt, as did his head. But he wasn't one to complain. He let the hot water scald away all his cares and pain. He leaned his arms against the wall, letting the water run down his back.  
  
When he got out, he was more than relaxed. He pulled on his drawstring pajama pants and went straight to bed, thought it was only six o'clock. 


End file.
